<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Have An Important Point To Make by dagobletofiyah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586649">If You Have An Important Point To Make</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagobletofiyah/pseuds/dagobletofiyah'>dagobletofiyah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Wolfstar Games 2020, tw blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagobletofiyah/pseuds/dagobletofiyah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfstar Games 2020!<br/>Team: Touch</p><p>Prompt: "If you have an important point to make, don't try to be subtle or clever. Use a pile driver. Hit the point once. Then come back and hit it again. Then hit it a third time. A tremendous wack." --Winston Churchill</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wolfstar Games 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Have An Important Point To Make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is my submission for Wolfstar Games 2020--Team Touch!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Mod Note</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Please vote on this work! <a href="https://forms.gle/YCSZXD7oRRAhg35p9">VOTING FORM</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>